Our Happily-Ever-After
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: A series of connected oneshots depicting various moments in Darcy and Loki's lives. Written for the Darcy Lewis Fluff Week on Tumblr, just eight short stories of pure Tasertricks fluff, oh and Daddy!Loki.
1. Bathroom Banter

Bathroom Banter

* * *

Darcy groaned as she leaned over to wipe the steam from her bathroom mirror off. Loki had offered to spell the mirror so it would stay clean and clear even through the hottest of showers, but she had reminded him that she was human. Or at least she was for a little while longer, and even though it was silly, she wanted to enjoy doing things the mortal way for as long as she could.

Looking into the mirror she couldn't help the huge grin that took over her features. She never would have thought her life would turn out the way it had, but there she was standing in a luxurious bathroom in the palace on Asgard.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror she set about getting dressed for the day. Loki had tried to press servants on her, but that she also refused and told him that no matter how long she lived she couldn't stand the thought of someone else messing with her underwear.

Darcy sighed as she buttoned up her favorite pair of jeans, the fabric a little tight around her stomach. She knew she would be uncomfortable all day, but she also knew that it would be the last time she would be able to wear them for awhile. Plus as Loki was taking her to Earth for the day she didn't think the dresses made from yards of the emerald silk he insisted on would really go over with her fellow humans.

"Surely we could find something here to do for the day." Loki leaned against the bathroom doorway watching as his wife placed an atrocious hat on her head. He had always hated her hats.

"Yeah, and I know just what you have in mind, but I want one last visit to Earth before I'm no longer human. Come on, you like Earth, I mean you did try to take it over." Darcy winked at her husband as she slipped on her boots. She was the only one able to get away with teasing him, all others ended up on the wrong end of Loki's tricks.

"And look what I got for it, the consolation prize." Loki laughed as Darcy's hat was snatched away by a duplicate behind her and tossed his way. He caught it in one hand and smirked at the look on his wife's face. It had been that look, that fury in her eyes that he had fallen in love with. She was strong and had refused to bow to him, it had intrigued him to the point he couldn't stay away. It hadn't taken him long after that to realize how much he had fallen in love with her.

"Loki! I swear, if you destroy that hat like my others you will be servicing yourself for the next month!" Darcy lunged forward for her hat, only to smack her face right into her husband's leather clad chest. The infuriating man delighted in destroying her hats, and much of her human clothing for that matter. She lightly punched his chest as he slipped the hand with her hat behind his back and then proceeded to try and climb around and over him to get her hat.

"I doubt you could last that long My Dear." Loki laughed and looked down at the woman that was now hanging off of him, her legs wrapped around his waist and hands clasped behind his neck. She looked comical with her hair all mussed up as she tried to actually climb him.

"Loki! That is my last hat!" Darcy tried to maneuver herself so she could reach behind her husband, but he just placed his free hand on her bottom and gave her a gentle smack.

"I'll buy you a billion more hats, but this one has to go. Sorry Love, but this thing looks like a mad hound got to it, and I just can't allow myself to be seen with someone in it." Slipping his hand from her bottom and to the base of her neck he pulled her up as he leaned down and gave a small peck to her nose.

Darcy pulled back when she felt something velvety against her cheek and couldn't help the soft giggle at finding a rose. Loki sure had a sense of humor as the flower he held in his hand still retained the colors and pattern of the knit hat he had made it from.

Shaking her head she took the rose and brought it to her nose. He was forever doing little things that made her smile and scream in turn. The hat before had been turned into a bird that had flown around and delighted all the children in the Court for hours. As far as she knew one of the little girls had taken it home in a cage Loki had fashioned out of golden branches, and it remained with her still.

"Come on Lover Boy, you promised me a day out."

* * *

A.N: Ok, so I decided to do the Darcy Lewis Fluff week, and I couldn't resist doing it Tasertricks. I'm thinking that all the oneshots I write this week are going to be connected, so unless I say otherwise assume they are. Also as I missed yesterday I'm posting two tonight.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Tin Roof: Rusted

Tin Roof: Rusted

* * *

Lying back against her overabundance of pillows, Darcy gazed up at the gilded ceiling above her. It had been a week since Loki had taken her to Earth for a visit, and a week since she confirmed her suspicions, and she had yet to tell him.

It wasn't that she thought he would be angry, hell she was pretty sure he would be delighted. Beyond delighted actually, she could just see him going to the top most tower on Asgard and yelling at the top of his lungs. She had seen him around the children of the Court as well as his own children. Which that had been a shock when he had informed her of them, even more of one she had met them.

Darcy placed a hand on her stomach and made a bit of a prayer that the little one growing in there was completely normal and human shaped. Not that she wouldn't love her child if he or she came out as a giant bird or something, but when she had thought about becoming a mother before it was always with the image of a pink faced little human baby. Plus she didn't even want to know what giving birth to a giant bird would do to her pikachu.

Smiling Darcy thought back to the way she had seen Loki act around children. His face would light up while he watched them play and smile widely when they would gasp in wonder at his illusions. She had once gone out to the courtyard to find her husband on the ground as several small children tackled and tickled him. That had been the moment when she knew she wanted his children.

"Why are you still abed?" Loki walked over to the bed and looked down at his wife. The sooner she became an Aesir the better. He always feared of what could happen to her fragile human body.

"Just thinking." Darcy smiled and watched as Loki crawled onto the bed. Once beside her he turned her and curled himself around her body, one of his arms reaching over her to rest against her chest. She reached up and threaded her fingers with his.

"Nothing bad I hope." Loki placed a soft kiss against his wife's neck. Darcy had been acting strangely since their trip to Midgard a week before, and he would admit he was a little worried.

"No, good, very good actually." Slipping their joined hands down, Darcy pressed down lightly against her lower stomach. She felt him stiffen when she didn't continue further and she figured he had understood her meaning.

"Darcy?" Loki leaned up on one elbow and looked down at his smiling and crying wife.

"What do you think Daddy, ready to add one more?" Darcy yelped when Loki suddenly flipped her so he could tower over her, his eyes flicking back and forth between her face and her stomach.

"A child?" Loki could hardly recognize his voice as he choked out a strangled whisper. A child, his child, and child of his and Darcy's! A smile overtook his face as he leaned down to press a deep kiss to his wife's lips.

Darcy laughed as Loki pulled back and kissed away every joyful tear on her cheeks. His eyes going wide before he jumped from the bed and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"To get the healer. You need to be checked over, things prepared, and…" Loki looked to the doors of his chambers and back to his wife. This wasn't the first time he had been an expectant father, but he had been much younger when his other children had been born. He had also been a whole lot more arrogant, believing he had known everything there was to know in the universe. But above all, he had never loved the mother of his child like he did Darcy.

"Hey, hey, clam down there Daddy. Everything can wait a while longer, nothing is going to happen in the next hour. Now get your butt over here and cuddle me!" Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hold in her laughter.

Loki stopped and looked at Darcy, blinking a moment before practically running to the bed and gathering her up in his arms. He placed a kiss on her head and anywhere and everywhere he could reach. Darcy just giggled and laid back as Loki stopped his assault and placed his head on her stomach. She threaded her fingers through his hair and just looked down at him.

She was scared, but she knew with Loki by her side that everything would be alright, everything would be perfect.

* * *

A.N: Ok, so fluff week has just given me an excuse to write Daddy!Loki, which I have been wanting to do for awhile now. So, hopefully the next one up tomorrow.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. A Rose By Any Other Name

A Rose By Any Other Name

* * *

"Asbjorn?" Loki laid between his wife's legs, his head resting on the slight swelling of her belly. He looked up at Darcy and rolled his eyes at the face she pulled. She looked halfway between sucking on a lemon and wanting to throw up. It was a strange mixture of expressions.

"Are you kidding me?" Darcy grabbed a piece of bread from the platter on the bed beside them and tossed it at her husband.

"It is a good name, I do not see your objection." Picking up the bit of bread, Loki popped it into his mouth. They had been going at this for days already, ever since it was confirmed by the healer that they were having a boy.

"Seriously?! You do realize what everyone will call him right? I'm not having my son being called Ass by the entire realm." She crossed her arms over her chest and thought back to all the names she had given her baby dolls when she was a girl.

"Benji?" Looking down at Loki she pressed her lips together tightly. He didn't look amused.

"And I will not have my son named after a popular movie dog…how about Valdimarr?" Loki leaned up just enough that he could easily press a hand on the stomach under his head. He still couldn't believe that within there grew his child, a son from both him and Darcy.

"Oh great, a name that sounds suspiciously like either the name of a famous vampire or an evil wizard. How about no. Let's see….Cullen?" Despite the annoyance with her husband over his choice in names, Darcy couldn't help the warm feeling that rushed through her. She had dreamed when she was younger of marrying and having children, but not one of them could hold a candle to what she actually got.

"Now who is being positively vampiric? Ulfr?" Loki pinched Darcy's thigh, laughing lowly as she jerked and tried to kick him. Though with their current positions all she could do was lift a leg and weakly bring it down on his back.

"Ok, that one is not so bad, but still it kind of sounds like the sound one makes when one is punched in the stomach. Like 'ULFR!'" Darcy folded in on herself slightly, forcing the name through her lips with a huge puff of air.

"I'll have you know Ulfr is a very noble name! Much better than any of the silly Midgardian names you have come up with so far." Getting up on his knees he moved up until he towered over his wife, looking down into the depths of her eyes.

"Fine, how about Torgils?" It had taken Darcy awhile to find that name, though when she had come across it and the more modern spelling she knew she had to bring it up. Even though it was guaranteed to piss Loki off. Actually that was the reason to bring it up. She knew he would never hurt her and she found the face he made when annoyed funny.

"I…no, just no! Where did you even…why would you think….I would rather name my son any other name in the nine realms than that!" Loki blinked down at his wife, wondering if she had lost her mind completely.

"Oh come on, don't you think it a rather strong name?" Darcy giggled as Loki leaned down until his nose was touching the tip of hers.

"Sounds a bit weak to me. And I would thank you to never bring that one up again." He pressed down just enough so he could press a kiss to her lips, but moved back to rest his head on her belly once again after a moment.

"How about Radulfr?" Darcy threaded her fingers though Loki's hair. She had the named picked out for the past few days, but she enjoyed the banter between them and so continued to pick names she knew he would hate.

"I thought you didn't like Ulfr?" He lifted his head once again and raised a single brow.

"Well, not alone, but Radulfr sounds pretty cool." Darcy smiled as she watched the slow grin form on Loki's face, and though she knew what was coming she still squealed when he moved on top of her again and flipped them so they could lay side by side.

"Radulfr Lokison, a strong name for the future King of Asgard." Loki pulled Darcy in until she rested flush against him. He really didn't care what they named their son, as long as he turned out healthy and whole.

Well he didn't mind as long as it wasn't Torgils, never Torgils.

* * *

A.N: Torgils = Thor's Shaft, I saw that name and couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. A Glitch In The System

A Glitch In The System

* * *

Darcy had seen plenty of strange things since Thor had touched down in New Mexico all those years ago, even more since she moved to Asgard. Still she wasn't sure this was normal, humans just didn't suddenly acquire magical powers. But there she was, alone in her and Loki's chambers, watching as a glass of water poured itself for her.

The glass floated its was over to her, but instead of grabbing a hold of it she just shot up from the lounge and ran as fast as her seven month belly would allow her. She knew she looked a sight, a heavily pregnant woman running through the palace her arms under her belly as she screamed for her husband.

Loki stood from the throne as Darcy barged through the doors of the great hall, the paleness of her face only exaggerated by the dark green hue of her dress. He practically flew down from the dais, grasping his wife's arms and looking down on her frightened face.

"What happened? What's the matter?" Loki looked his wife up and down, his hands covering every inch of her swollen belly.

"Is there some kind of sickness where a person just starts doing magic for no reason whatsoever?" She had hoped when it first happened that it had just been Loki, though he stopped tricking her since she became pregnant, he had taken to spelling things around the palace to make things easier for her. But she also knew that after the fright he had given her when a month ago her shoes started magically appearing on her feet, he told her whenever he spelled something new. Because of that she knew that it could have only been her, that or she had a rather polite and helpful ghost following her around.

"No, why, what has happened?" The only sickness he knew that involved magic was a particular flu that blocked magical ability, it was one of the few sicknesses known on Asgard.

"I was just sitting in our rooms reading when I realized I was getting really thirsty. I was going to get a glass of water, but the damned pitcher was across the room. Before I could call anyone the water poured itself and floated to me!" Actually thinking about it, Darcy realized she was still thirsty. In fact she was practically gasping for something to drink after all that running. She was just wondering if she could get one of the guards to get her something to drink when the glass from her room appeared beside her. Just appeared right out of thin air and just hung there waiting for her to grab it.

"AH! See! Back you demon water, back!" Darcy tried to hide behind a rather stunned Loki, but the water just followed her.

Loki watched the glass chase his wife through the great hall, blinking as he began to understand what was happening. A large smile quickly spread across his face.

"AHHHHH! Loki, damn it, I'm being chased by a glass! Get away, get away, get away, get away you minion of evil! Unholy water!" Darcy picked up her skirts and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, this had to be the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. And that was saying something considering she was a human from Earth that ended up marrying an alien and becoming queen of a realm filled with Norse gods.

Loki's smile went from ear to ear as he broke out in great big laughs. He could feel the magical energy all around him, so young but so strong and he couldn't help the glee he felt.

Darcy looked over at her laughing husband and ran straight for him, hiding behind his back and smacking his head as best she could with her shorter height.

"What the hell? I'm being chased by a murderous glass of liquid evil and you are standing here laughing at me?!" Darcy tried to swat away the glass as it tried to place itself in her hand and turned to hide even further behind her husband. Of course all Loki did was turn around and grab her shoulders before she could run away again.

"Calm yourself, our son just wants to make his mother happy." Loki looked down at the heaving Darcy, his smile not just bright, but full of wonder. He dropped one hand to press lightly against her stomach and had to fight the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes as he felt the tendrils of his son's magic reach out and tickle his fingers.

"Wait, what?" Darcy blinked up at her husband, ignoring the glass that continued to nudge her hand.

"Our son's magic is already manifesting. He recognized that you were thirsty and in turn his magic made sure that his mother would have what she needed." Unable to help himself, Loki kneeled down before Darcy, the only being he ever willingly knelt to. He pressed his forehead against her swollen belly and closed his eyes.

"You-you mean this is…oh wow." Darcy opened her hand then and took the glass of water, feeling as the energy holding it in midair left, leaving her with the full weight of the glass.

"Prenatal magic is not unheard of, though normally it manifests itself a bit less violently. Most children with magical abilities can simply affect the temperature of the room around them. Our son will be very powerful indeed." Loki brought his hands up to cup the roundness in front of him, his head still resting against what Darcy always called her Baby Bump. He could feel his son's energy reach out to his, brushing against his cheeks in a gentle caress. He had worried that a child born of a Jotunn and a human would be unable to use magic, but he had been wrong. So very, very wrong.

Darcy looked at her husband and felt tears fall down her face as she watched him. She had never seen him so at peace. She lifted the glass of water to her lips and drank it down, jolting only a moment as the glass disappeared once it was empty.

She placed one of her hands on her belly and the other on the back of Loki's head, a bright smile stretching her lips.

"Thank you, both of you."

* * *

A.N: Ok, I just had to do the water thing, don't know why but it made me laugh. More to come hopefully tomorrow.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. A Whole New World

A Whole New World

* * *

Darcy had seen her husband many things. She had seen him angry, happy, content, loving, lusty, murderous, confused, sad, and even giddy. But in the whole of time she had known him she had never seen him as confused and anxious as he was at that moment.

"Whoa! Would you slow down and take a breath?" Darcy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up within her at the frantic way Loki was pacing back and forth through the room. He reminded her of a chicken with its head cut off.

"Slow down? There is no time, I have to get the healer, inform the Court, make sure the midwives arrive on time. The kitchens need to be informed, and the maids and all the servants actually. And shouldn't you be in bed?" Loki looked to his wife as she leaned against one of the pillars along the balcony. He had known that she had been too close to her date, but she had insisted that they could have a private meal overlooking their kingdom that night. And Loki had a hard time not giving in to Darcy when she wanted something. This was the reason why once a week the kitchens served tacos to the entire Court.

"Hey, hey, hey, right now the only thing that needs to be done is to inform the healer. The midwives are her responsibility, and they will inform the kitchens and other servants. And as for the Court, if I remember right you don't have to inform them until after the baby is born." It was funny, but Darcy hadn't actually pictured her husband to be one of those expectant fathers that practically went off their rocker. He was a god, surely he would be able to remain calm during the birth. It never occurred to her that he would panic to godly proportions. Go figure?

"But you should be in bed, should you not?" Loki looked down at Darcy's legs and grimaced at the wet silk plastered against them. He knew the same stuff soaked the bottom of his boots, but he refused to think about it at the moment. Right now he had to make sure his wife was comfortable.

"I suppose, but actually I like this is better." Darcy winced at a sharp pain that rushed through her, only realizing she should have held it in when she looked up at her husband and noticed his face quickly pale. Which, let her tell you, was a feat in and of itself as he already had skin like freaking snow.

"No, into bed with you!" Loki rushed forward and grasped Darcy's arms and directed her towards the grand bed in the center of the room.

"Loki! Loki, calm down!" Darcy sighed as she crawled the best she could onto the bed. There was nothing for it, not when Loki got something into his head. But if he was going to force her on the bed then she was just going to have to lay on his side. She had seen videos of births when she was younger, and she knew how messy it got, and she wasn't about to get her side all covered in…that.

"Get in bed and I will." Looking down at his wife, swollen still with his child, and laid out on his bed, Loki finally was able to focus. He needed to stay calm, needed to be strong for her….he needed to get the damn healer before anything else happened! He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before basically running out of their chambers. Not that he would ever admit to it though.

Darcy shook her head as she watched her husband. She knew so many feared him, hated him even after he took the throne of Asgard. She wondered what they would think about him if they could see him in private. Would they still see the monster they painted him as?

* * *

Loki stood at the head of the bed, his hands holding onto one of his wife's as she screamed and threw every insult she could think of at him. He had forgone tradition so he could remain with Darcy during the birth. When it came to certain things he had to admit that Midgard had got it right. Though it hurt to see his wife in pain, and he felt guilt over it, he wouldn't have traded the experience for anything.

He had known Darcy was strong, it was one of the many things he had fallen in love with about her. But watching as she pushed their son from her body, he couldn't help the wonder he felt. Women should all be praised and worshiped, because he had never seen anyone do what his wife was doing.

He hadn't been around when his other children had been born, hadn't seen the pain, the sweat and tears. Seeing it now all he could think was how his wife had to be the strongest being in all existence. He had known warriors that would never have been able to deal with the amount of pain Darcy was going through.

Darcy pushed, screamed, raged, and finally when the welcome cry of her son sounded in the room she flopped back on the bed and let out a weak laugh. She had done it, and she couldn't believe that Loki had been beside her the entire time. She had thought for sure that he would have lost his nerve and left to wait with the rest of the court.

Her eyes opened, though she couldn't remember shutting them, when a small warm bundle was placed on her chest. She laughed a bit more, looking down at the wrinkly red thing in her arms. Radulfr was screaming his heart out, his eyes clenched shut, a small tuft of black hair atop his head.

The bed beside her pressed down as Loki sat down, one arm around her shoulders and the other coming to twirl in that tuft of hair.

"He is perfect, wouldn't you say Love?" Loki couldn't remove his eyes from his son, he had no idea what Radulfr would come out looking like, being half Jotunn and all. But he looked like any other baby, wrinkled and red, and simply perfect.

"Perfect little terror, he is your son after all." Darcy could just imagine Radulfr getting in all sorts of trouble, and knew that Loki would be behind every bit of it. But that was still a while yet, for now her husband was right; he was truly perfect.

"If he is a terror I would bet everything that it will be your fault." Loki laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on Darcy's head.

Neither of them spoke for some time after that, the three of them curled up together in their own little world. No sound was made until everything was cleaned and no one but the happy family was left in the rooms.

"When we married I made a promise, that I would love you and care for you. I want you to know that I didn't make that vow lightly, and I do not this one either." Loki curled one of his arms around both wife and son and held them as close as he could without hurting either.

"Loki?"

"From this moment on the two of you are my life, and if anything happened to either of you I don't think I could survive. I want you to know that I will protect you both, and any other children we have, with everything I am. I would kill and die to ensure your safety. As long as I live, no one will ever harm you." Loki fought the tears he felt prickle at the corner of his eyes, but he knew it was a loosing battle.

"I never had any doubt. And I hope you realize I will protect you and our children just the same?" Darcy looked up at her husband, her chest clenching at the tears that slowly trickled down his cheeks.

"I never had any doubt."

* * *

A.N: I don't know if I did or not, but I hoped to portray in Loki what my Da said he felt when all of us girls were born.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Going Bananas

Going Bananas

* * *

Darcy hummed as she folded her son's laundry. There were servants to do such things, but even though she had relented and allowed them to do more for her, she found a kind of satisfaction in caring for her son's things herself.

Placing the last blanket on top of the pile, Darcy took a moment to look around. The chambers she shared with her husband had changed over the course of the past eight months. The rooms had at one time been flawless, clean to the point of obsession, but now various toys were scattered about the floor.

A crib was set up near their bed where she could easily keep an eye on her son during the night. She felt both a sadness and excitement over the fact that the crib would be moved to the adjoining room by that night. She would miss having her son right next to her at night, but she also looked forward to once again having some alone time with her husband.

Her and Loki had barely had enough to time to themselves since Radulfr was born. They had a few stolen moments here and there, mostly after she had been cleared by the healer; Loki had been eager to get his hands on her after that. She knew other couples had the same problems, but she also knew she had it worse, simply because they were rulers and their time was divided between their son and the kingdom. It left little time for them to just be husband and wife.

She shook her head to rid herself of all thoughts of the crib and what would come that night once her and Loki were alone, and instead went in search of her husband and son. Loki had taken Radulfr for the day, and to say Darcy was worried was an understatement.

Oh, Loki was a wonderful father, but there were just some things that he could not do. Such as change a diaper. He had tried several times, but Radulfr was a bit of a wiggle worm and Loki had ended up covered in the mess and had not covered their boy with the diaper fast enough. Darcy laughed at the memory of Loki standing there while their son practically giggled as yellow droplets dripped from her husband's face. The second time hadn't been much better, as their son had promptly kicked Loki in the groin. The third time saw Loki trying to use his magic to change Radulfr, but their little boy was as ornery as his father and had countered with his own magic. They had yet to find that diaper.

Darcy had figured she would find her boys a mess, it was inevitable, but what she found when she rounded into the kitchens was so hilarious and unexpected that she couldn't help but burst out laughing to the point she had to curl over on herself to keep from falling. For there sitting at the table was her son, atop his father's lap, clean as a whistle and smiling widely. Loki on the other hand was covered head to toe in what she figured was banana puree.

"H-how did this happen?" Darcy calmed herself enough to stand up, her hands pressed to her hips as she shook her head. The banana goo was matted into his hair, dripping in clumps from his eyelashes, stuffed up his nose, and smeared completely over his tunic. But what made it even funnier was the shell shocked expression of her husband as he sat there blinking while still holding the spoon.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm beginning to realize that our son might just hate bananas." Loki grimaced as a rather large glob of fruit mush fell from his hair, making a loud "plop" when it hit his leather trousers.

"I probably should have informed you of that. He prefers applesauce actually, with a bit of cinnamon." The first time Darcy had tried feeding bananas to Radulfr he had screamed and tossed the fruit across the room, though it looked like he had taken a rather more personal approach to telling his father.

"Thanks for informing me." Loki gave his wife a withering stare. He had never thought just feeding his son would be such a chore.

"Hey, you live, you learn. But here, put him on the floor and I'll get you cleaned up." Darcy moved over towards the sink, grabbing a towel to wet along the way.

"I think I can manage to do that myself, thank you." Loki sat Radulfr on the floor before wiping a hand across his face, groaning as he realized he had done nothing but smear it further.

"I have no doubt that you could, but allow me to take care of you." Now standing in front of her husband, Darcy reached out with the wet towel and started to wipe away the quickly browning goo from his face. Once she could see his eyes she gave him a bright smile and a peck on the nose.

Darcy squealed as she fell into Loki's lap, looking up at his surprised face and back at the now clapping Radulfr. It was not the first time he had used his magic around them, but it still amazed Darcy to see it at work.

"Looks like our son has the right idea." Loki smirked and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips before pulling back. He had heard of men that no longer lusted after their wives after they gave birth, but Loki found that he craved his wife more than ever before, and thought those other men had to be the most ignorant lot in all the nine realms.

"I doubt that is what he intended at all. He is not even a year old Loki!" Darcy shook her head, but couldn't help but laugh as he reached down to lay a kiss behind her ear, effectively covering her in the banana goo as well. Radulfr just laughed along with her.

"But he does know that his father has been missing his mother. Radulfr is showing real potential when it comes to empathy. He just wants his parents happy." He forced himself away from Darcy's neck and just laid a kiss on her forehead before using his magic to lift their son into both of their arms.

"And are you happy Loki?" Darcy had always worried about this, worried that Asgard and herself would never be enough.

"Extremely so." Clutching his smiling wife and laughing son to him Loki finally understood what complete happiness was. It wasn't a kingdom, a throne, or power. It was the bright eyes of the woman he loved, and the giggles of his son. He reached down and laid a kiss on each of their heads, after so long of being alone he finally belonged, was finally happy.

* * *

A.N: Ok, so this is sort of based on some things that happened to my brother-in-law. My nephew Merlyn did actually kick him in the groin while he was being changed, peed on his face, and my sister once went into the front room to check on them and found her husband sitting there covered in sweet potato and Merlyn laughing. My brother-in-law just sat there blinking and going he was just trying to feed him. I still don't understand how that happened to him, as I've never had that much trouble with Merlyn.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Fish Heads

Fish Heads

* * *

Darcy curled herself the best she could on the floor, though she doubted her swollen belly would allow her to stand up again. Radulfr smiled up at his mother, clapping as she finally settled herself down in front of him.

Radulfr had just turned two three months ago, and Darcy was about to pop with her second child. A girl this time, and Darcy was hoping that she would be a little more sedate than her older brother. Her son had spent the past two years running his parents ragged. Not that Darcy minded, she loved her son and her life and couldn't wait to introduce another child.

"So what do you want to do today?" Darcy had always set aside time for just her and Rad, mostly after she found out she was pregnant again. She never wanted any of her children to think she favored one over the other, and decided that she would spend special time with each of them.

"Fish heads! Fish heads!" Rad clapped his hands, bouncing on the floor as he watched his mother.

"Seriously? Couldn't we just play with your horses?" The shaking of her son's head was enough to make Darcy sigh. She really should have never introduced Rad to that stupid song, because since she sang it to him a few months ago all he wanted was to sing it every time she turned around.

"No! Fish heads! Fish Heads!" Rad clapped harder, his head swinging from side to side. Darcy just sighed again before clapping out a rhythm.

"Fish heads, fish heads, roly-poly fish heads. Fish heads, fish heads eat them up Yum! Fish heads, fish heads, roly-poly fish heads. Fish heads, fish heads eat them up Yum!

"In the morning laughing, happy fish heads, in the evening floating in the soup.

"Fish heads, fish heads, roly-poly fish heads. Fish heads, fish heads eat them up Yum!

"Ask a fish head anything you want to, they won't answer they don't talk.

"Fish heads, fish heads, roly-poly fish heads. Fish heads, fish heads eat them up Yum!…."

"What in the Nine Realms are you singing?!" Loki stood in the middle of the room watching as his son laughed along to his wife's atrocious singing.

"Oh, um, hi Loki." Darcy clasped her hand on top of her swollen belly, her face going bright red at having been caught.

"Darcy, what was that?" Loki looked at his son and back to his wife.

"Fish Heads. It is a song from Earth, you know one of those silly songs that everyone finds funny, but no one wants to admit to listening to." That was true enough, though she had to admit she loved to annoy her friends when she was younger with the song.

"I can understand that, that song was completely asinine." Sometimes he couldn't understand Midgardians, their humor could be so stupid.

"Yeah, well that is what makes it so fun to listen to. Plus Rad seems to love it, don't you Sweetie?" Darcy smiled at Rad as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Fish Heads! Fish Heads! Eat 'em up, YUM!" Rad jumped up from the floor and started singing all on his own as it looked like his mom wasn't going to sing anymore.

Darcy and Loki watched as their son screamed the words, dancing like he had something down his trousers through the room. Loki shook his head and curled himself up on the floor next to his wife, his arm curling around her shoulders.

"When this little one gets here will you promise me not to teach her that song?" Even though the song was idiotic, Loki laughed at the display his son was making.

"I promise, no Fish Heads." Darcy smirked at her husband, her fingers crossed behind her back. She had a whole treasure trove of insane songs from her childhood that she could pick from, and he had only said that one song.

"FISH HEADS! FISH HEADS! EAT 'EM UP, YUM!"

* * *

A.N: Um, don't ask, because of my Da I have a lot of silly songs on my computer and this popped into my head and I had to write it.

Song: Fish Heads by Barnes and Barnes.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. King Loki

King Loki

* * *

Loki had always known his wife was strange, it was something he had come to accept long ago. She had an unusual sense of humor, one that he had seen way more of than he could handle since their children had been born. So the scene in front of him should not have surprised him.

Trying to ignore his wife and four children, Loki looked back down at the book in his hands. Darcy loved to play dress up and pretend with the kids. It wasn't uncommon to find all five of them running around the palace dressed as cowboys, pirates, and once they had all even came to dinner dressed as him. Of course Loki hardly minded, the things that Darcy's chest did to the front of his tunic actually was the reason for their last son.

So when Darcy and his children marched into the great hall dressed like ancient Egyptians he just ignored it. Sadly his family had other plans as they quickly surrounded him and started dancing. Again he just ignored it, hoping they would become bored and go annoy the guards. But his eyes shot up as his children started chanting "King Loki" over and over.

He stared open mouthed as Darcy stepped in front of him and started swinging her hips back and forth, bouncing up and down as she did so.

"Now when he was a young man, he never thought he'd see; people stand in line to see the Chaos King. How'd you get so funky, did you do the monkey?" Darcy snapped her fingers and tried not to laugh at the look on her husbands face. They had been rehearsing this for weeks and she wanted to get this right.

Loki looked to each of his children as they sung and back to his wife and shook his head as she sang through more of the altered lyrics. When her dancing changed he just rolled his eyes.

"Dancing by the bifrost, Disco Loki…the ladies love his style…." Darcy turned around swinging her behind back and forth. She squealed as she felt two arms come around her waist and pull her into her husband's lap.

"Daddy! We haven't finished yet!" Rad watched his father gather his mother in his lap, and crossed his arms over his chest. Daddy could be such a party pooper some times.

"I'll tell you what, all you can finish this for me later when we are in our rooms so that way it can just be for me. Sound alright with you?" Loki held tighter as Darcy tried to get out of his hold.

"Wellllllll…ok, but you have to let us do the whole thing without talking." Rad dropped his arms at his sides, he didn't like being interrupted, but Daddy's idea did make it more special.

"Of course. Why don't you take your sisters and brother and go out and play, I want to talk to your mother about something." Loki watched with a smile as his children ran off. He almost felt bad for the servants…almost.

"Oh, did we embarrass you?" Darcy gave her husband as innocent a look as she could, but the roll of his eyes and the pinch on her back side told her that he wasn't buying it.

"You are going to be paying for that later." Leaning down, Loki pressed a nipping kiss on her throat.

"Oh?" Darcy held in the moan that threatened to burst from her lips, her husband never failed to hit just the right spot.

"Oh yes, I think later on tonight you should give me my very own private solo rendition."

* * *

A.N: Ok, the last one. Though I might go ahead and extend this later on, I don't know.

And for those that may not know, the song that Darcy rewrote for this was "King Tut" sung by Steve Martin on SNL. This song came on my computer and I just had this image in my head of Darcy and their children dancing and singing it to Loki.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
